Princess
by hidden smile
Summary: The mighty Prince of Slytherin is finally cursed...with a Princess. DG Ch 12: Loony Luna finally up!
1. Mysterious Beginnings

Princess

Lot's of DG coming very soon, this is just the beginning. ;-)

Disclaimer: I own you. But not Harry Potter sadly enough...

* * *

The war was over. Of course, Good had won over Evil. No surprise there, not even to one notorious Draco Malfoy. It didn't even surprise him when Dumbledore reappeared. What did surprise him though was that Hogwarts was back and running (with Dumbledore as headmaster) and that he, Draco, was allowed back.

Dumbledore ruled that even though he never actually fought for the light, he had not fulfilled any plans of, nor helped the Dark Lord in any way. Most convincing though was the fact that Draco never actually got the Dark Mark. Therefore he was allowed back just like any other student.

Draco was never actually upset about Voldemort's death or the fall of his dark empire. The thing that upset him the most was the increased smugness of the Dream Team and Company after the Order's triumph.

He stared contemptuously at them from across the Potions classroom, wishing his gaze would burn right through their thick skulls. Potter was more admired than ever before and had come to love his popularity. Granger was still her bookwormish self but perhaps even more annoying as now she was finally dating one Ronald Weasley. Oh and then there was the male Weasley, quite possibly the most obnoxious as he continually spouted out, to everyone who would listen, the story of how he whacked one deatheater upside the head with a frying pan. Where he got a frying pan, Draco had no idea…he assumed Ron panicked, conjured, whacked, and then promptly passed out, if the story had any truth to it at all.

Ah, and last and certainly least was the little runt of the Weasley family who now shared their potions row. He knew she had once dated Potter but he figured those days were long gone as now Potter was snogging quite possibly the dottiest girl Hogwarts had ever turned out, Luna Lovegood. It was all rather laughable to Draco although he did think the Weaselette should have taken it harder than she had. She was still the same ball of fire he had crossed several times in years past. She was always the easiest target for him because not only did she have the world's quickest temper, but also any insult to her was taken personally by the Dream Team. It was a 4 for 1 deal, one Draco was much to smart to pass up.

As he sat staring at them and silently seething, something caught Draco's eye. Had he been any lesser of a man he would have paled, or yelped, or possibly even fainted. But instead Draco, with a jerk of his head and a muttered curse, acknowledged his fate.

(A/N: Don't let me lose you here…it shall all be explained in due time my friends ;-)

* * *

"Well well well…if it isn't the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Bloody-Well-Die and his pathetic groupies," Draco remarked, catching them after class.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron replied his ears turning red.

"Upset I outed you, Weasley?"

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Hermione warned as Harry started fumbling for his wand.

"Come on Potter, I'm not afraid of you," Malfoy taunted.

Should he be afraid of him though? Most likely yes seeing as he held the wand that destroyed Voldemort himself…However, Malfoy did have a way of always managing to best Harry in the frequent duels they had. Quite possibly it was because his manipulative manner and endless sarcasm always managed to get to Harry.

Ginny, realizing this and not really wanting to spend the afternoon in the hospital wing, suggested in a bored tone, "Come on guys, he's not worth it. Let's go."

With a lingering glance of hatred the Dream Team reluctantly followed her. Malfoy stood there disappointed. Not only that he didn't have a chance to curse Harry but also disappointed because he didn't get a rise out of the littlest redhead. Which, oddly enough, was what he had unconsciously been trying to do from the beginning. He, however, shrugged it off and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

(Later that night)

"Finally, peace and quiet," Ginny remarked to herself as she wandered the corridor. Her brother and Hermione had gotten into another one of their petty arguments and were keeping all of Gryffindor awake.

So Ginny had left and was now walking aimlessly, consumed in her own thoughts. Things had become increasingly more awkward for her since her return to Hogwarts. Not only was her ex-, Harry in a new relationship but now Ron and Hermione were dating too. She was secretly wanting nothing more than to leave this place. Besides education was starting to get in the way of her learning. It was all rather troublesome.

Ginny heard a faint sound to her right and whirled around, praying she didn't get caught in the corridors after hours. She turned too sharply however and lost her balance, the little redhead swung her arms wildly, trying to brace herself for the harsh landing. However, she didn't hit the floor and instead was caught by a pair of strong arms. Ginny was about to turn and thank her rescuer when she heard an icy cold voice in her ear.

"Watch your step…Princess."

She whirled around, but they had vanished. Ginny quickly returned to the Gryffindor common room trying along the way to get rid of the shivers down her spine. She knew she knew that voice, it was the same voice that haunted her darkest nightmares. The voice that she could never quite place, even now, hearing it in reality it was still only a wisp of a mystery.

And mysteries are meant to be solved...

* * *

Okay so I'm actually disappointed in this beginning. Ah well, Review and let me know what you thought. The next chapter will be the explanation and after that lots of DG goodness which will be much longer and much better (I hope.)

Review!


	2. Awkward Explanations

Disclaimer: I own yo' mama. But still…not Harry Potter.

I'm only in love because it gives me something to write about.

* * *

Draco Malfoy awoke in a cold sweat. He was alone in his Slytherin prefect dormitory. "It was just a dream, just a dream," he lied to calm himself. He got out of bed and paced his room trying to relieve some tension.

"Why her? Why now? And what is the deal with this bloody princess nonsense?" he yelled into the silence. But the echo gave him no answers.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the heart of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time, was playing tiddlewinks. He was whistling a rousing chorus of "Weasley is our King" as he concentrated intently on the muggle game.

At exactly the stroke of midnight he glanced down at his watch and, just as he had suspected, the words "Extreme Crisis" were flashing up at him.

"Finding ways to torture me from the grave now aren't you Tom," he remarked good-naturedly.

With a swish and a flick, Dumbledore began to make the necessary arrangements.

* * *

This was not what Ginny Weasley needed. Not at ALL. She was tired, stressed, and angry at Ron; she definitely did not need to be in Dumbledore's office with Draco Malfoy of all creatures. Draco Sodding Malfoy! This was just her luck. If only Ron and Hermione hadn't gotten in a stupid fight last night. Then she wouldn't have left and stupidly ended up here. Stupid. At least she thought that was why she was here, but then again that doesn't explain Malfoy's presence, or why he had yet to insult her.

It was actually getting quite frustrating, he wouldn't even respond to her glares. He just stared ahead resignedly. It was as if he knew something she didn't. Ginny hated that feeling. She just wanted to knock that look off his stupid handsome face. Uh…stupid pale ferretty face. That was the one. Ugh, she hated this confusion and the waiting. Where is Dumbledore! As if by magic (A/N: snickersnicker) Dumbledore walked in through a door she swore wasn't there seconds before.

"Good morning, good morning," the Professor said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully, in Ginny's opinion, especially for six o'clock in the morning.

"Well, let's just dive right in, shall we? I've got good news and bad news, which would you prefer first?"

"Good"

"Bad"

Ginny and Draco replied simultaneously (respectively).

"Well then good news it is, The good news is you're getting married. The bad news is…it's to each other."

Before the initial shock wore off and the screaming kicked in, Dumbledore quickly began to explain.

"As you know, Draco, you descend from the Slytherin bloodline and as with all other pure Slytherin-blood families, yours was to be an arranged marriage. Normally, of course, your father is to choose the bride but circumstances being what they are, it seems as if the heir of Slytherin himself has taken matters into his own cold hands."

"Yes, Miss Weasley, It seems that Tom Riddle," he said, noticing how she visibly paled, "has put a mark on your head. A wizard's curse to be exact and a powerful one at that. For whatever reason he designated you, if you survived the Chamber, to marry Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid you have no choice."

"What do you mean it seems?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Well I could be mistaken…"

Draco and Ginny both brightened.

"But I'm not."

"Drat"

"So we get married and then divorced," Draco said cautiously.

"This is dark magic, Mr. Malfoy. Divorce is not an option."

"I figured you'd say that," Draco answered defeatedly.

"What happens if we break the curse?" Ginny asked, finally regaining her voice.

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley?"

"What would happen if we just didn't get married?"

"I'm afraid you'll find that an impossibility. However, if you did find a way to break the tie that bonds you then the usual dreadful things will happen."

"The usual?" Draco inquired with only a hint of a sneer in his voice.

"Well every curse is different and seeing as this isn't a textbook case the repercussions could be anything. The usual would be the torturous idiocies such as being put to sleep for 600 years, being locked a way in a castle, being turned into a newt. Those sort of things. The more modern versions normally include loss of beauty, loss of heart, loss of mind, or loss of life- yours or your loved ones."

"Oh, that usual," Draco said, _almost_ losing his composure.

"Well, seeing as you must be married before Draco's 18th birthday, this coming month I do believe. I don't see the point in prolonging this any longer. Your families have all been notified and the necessary arrangements have been made. You will be living at Malfoy manor at least for the next year while you get your feet back on the ground. As far as I'm concerned you've both graduated with full honors and need not worry bout the rest of your Hogwarts education. You've been through quiteenough. It's all been taken care of," Dumbledore stated while pushing the marriage papers at them.

Draco signed them numbly, devoid of all emotion, this was just one more thing his birthright required of him. Ginny, to her credit, did not argue or complain as would have been normal but signed them silently as well.

"As of now, you are legally married," Dumbledore stated, vanishing the certificate, "Whether or not you choose to have a formal ceremony is up to you."

"Professor, I'm still confused though," Ginny asked lifelessly," what is with this Princess stuff."

Dumbledore, taking in Draco's wide eyes and Ginny's confused features, almost chuckled to himself.

"Well I suppose it's Tom's idea of a pun. If I'm not mistaken, they do refer to you as the Prince of Slytherin, do they not?" Draco nodded solemnly.

"Well, now you've found your princess."

* * *

Dumbledore watched the couple silently leave his office. "Congratulations," he said brightly.

..."and good luck" he added quietly as his door shut.

* * *

I know you're probably wondering why I didn't have them react more to the fact that they just married each other. Don't worry, they will. I'm going with the whole, 'They were in too much shock' thing. Next chapter will actually be pretty angsty I'm guessing, and depending on how long that ends up being it might even include the Draco/Ginny moment I've been _dying _to write.

So yes, Push that little button and let me know what you thought. :-)


	3. Saying Goodbye

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you to death!

…Now excuse me while I rush through the necessary angst.

* * *

Ginny held back her tears as she returned to the Gryffindor common room. She held them back as she packed and she refused to cry as she said goodbye, to her friends, to her brother, to her life, and to herself. Tom Riddle had played her for a fool once more, in a way that would change her life forever.

Only as she packed up her new diary-one that didn't talk back- did she allow herself to cry.

* * *

"Married to a Weasley," Draco swore loudly while pacing around his room. He had little to pack and even littler to say goodbye to.

"A marriage beneath my station. Father would have never allowed this," Draco said half-smiling.

"But what is he playing at? Why Ginny? What could he have possibly been thinking?"

"What are you playing at, Tom!" Draco screamed into the abyss.

"Bloody Princess," he scoffed, shaking his head.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, patiently stroking Fawkes. He heard a silent cry and a muted shout.

"They've got to figure it out," he said urgently leaning forward. He glimpsed something on a map he had once confiscated.

"And they will," he said with an air of finality, "And they will."

* * *

(A/N: well that was quick and painless wasn't it...now, on with the story!)

They met in the corridor outside the Great Hall.

"Ready," Draco asked impatiently.

Ginny, willing herself to not look back, slowly nodded her head.

He apparated them to Malfoy Mansion in complete silence.

Once there he showed her around using as few words as possible. Realizing that theyhad both decided on the same tactic she took everything in with a quiet air of regret.

"This is to be your room," he drawled boredly, showing her one of the smallest rooms in the castle.

Ginny tried not to show her shock, she knew she wouldn't be well-received here but she assumed he would at least have the decency to give her a normal room, not what looked like the servant's quarters.

"Remind you of your house, Weasley?" he said coldly.

Ginny lost it. Shewhirled around and did something she had always longed to, but never managed to do, -Smack Draco across the face…hard.

Flashback 

"_Bowing at my feet? Well you are a Weasley after all," Draco sneered after one of his goons tripped her onto the ground. Ginny, only a small first year, glared dangerously at Malfoy. _

"_At least my father's not a death-eater," she quipped harshly._

"_At least my father's not a mudblood-lover," he said back in the same snide tone._

"_At least I don't have a whole room full of hair products."_

"_You need one," he mocked, "No, you could never afford that."_

"_At least I don't have a room full of pictures of Harry Potter," he continued._

_Ginny gave a shriek of sheer frustration and lashed out to slap him. He quickly grabbed her small fists and easily avoided her kicking until all the fight died out of her._

"_Now be a good girl and run along to Potter," he mocked, releasing her. _

_Ginny wisely left with one last glare. "Weak little weasley," he remarked, though he would never admit, somewhat disappointedly because he won the fight without a challenge. _

"_Ah well, till next time," he said to himself, walking away._

_End Flashback_

And there always was a next time. 377 times he had seen her, insulted her, been almost slapped, caught her, and defeated her. Apparently 378 was her lucky number.

Although he hadn't flinched, she left a large red handprint on the side of his face, proving she was no longer 'Weak Little Weasley'. Draco, after coming to his senses, was inexplicably torn.

His father had never taught him to hit a girl, he learned that from his mother. His father had taught him to never let a girl hit him, don't let anyone hit him actually, but especially not a 5'4 red-haired Weasley girl. He instinctively pushed her up against the wall holding both her hands in his one and trapping her with his body. Her features flitted between fear and triumphant defiance. She settled on a mixture of both-obstinate eyes and fearful smile, as he growled, "Don't _ever_ do that again."

"Only if you never prompt me again," she said, smirking.

He took in her feisty defiant eyes and the smirk that was so trademarkly Malfoy before releasing her from his grip and walking away. But not before Ginny had a chance to see her smirk returned on his boyishly mischievous face.

Ginny was the happiest she'd been since Voldemort's fall after this exchange. Malfoy had finally admitted to a draw. She had a feeling the battle wasn't over but she had not lost, as a matter of fact she had actually won. She was still confused however about how she had managed to hit him. She had tried tons of times (377 but who's really counting…) before and never succeeded. He had the reflexes of a seeker and was not easily taken by surprise.

Which meant only one thing could have happened, Draco Malfoy let her hit him. Consciously or not he let her hit him. But why? Draco lay awake wondering the exact same thing. This to meant another goodbye. A goodbye to both of their plans to ignore one another. They were now both in an undeclared battle and each one couldn't wait to see what the other had up their sleeve.

* * *

Review and I'll love you forever. 


	4. Practical Pranks

Review and I'll love you forever. ;-D

* * *

Draco awoke to the sun shining, the birds chirping, his perfect hair falling elegantly near his eyes, its usual hot pink color! Draco ran to the mirror to check this and sure enough his beautiful blonde hair was now bright pink. "Amateur," he remarked in a bored tone, running his fingers through his hair.

Ginny sat outside his doorway, eavesdropping to hear his reaction, "Just lulling you into a fall sense of security, _love_," she replied sarcastically under her breath.

"Good Morning," Draco said cheerfully, meeting Ginny at the breakfast table. He quickly dyed her hair, his wand behind his back, evening the playing field.

"Sleep well," Ginny inquired thoughtfully, pretending not to notice her newfound lime-green hair.

"Never better," he replied sweetly, sitting at the opposite end of the table. They both took a different section of the Daily Prophet and began to read, Draco the front-page and Ginny the obituaries. After sizing Weasley up for a moment, Draco looked back down at his paper. He blanched with horror at the front page.

The headline clearly read- Draco Malfoy Comes Out Of The Closet-. Draco let out a very unmasculine shriek of, "I am NOT gay!" and hurriedly skimmed the paper.

His horror grew with every passing second until he came to the last sentence in the paragraph. "All this would be merely speculation, of course, until Draco admitted it by dyeing his hair pink this morning."

Draco would have laughed with relief, if Malfoys laughed. Instead he settled on a quiet, "Two can play that game, Weasley."

Ginny, still with an innocent smile, turned the page to see "Harry Potter Dead!" She let out an involuntary little gasp.

"Yes, you read right, The-Boy-Who-Lived lives no more. Harry Potter died at 8:15 last night. Thousands are to attend his funeral today at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The coroner proclaimed the cause of death to be –sheer stupidity. His best friends made the statement, "It wasn't his fault he was such an idiot." Oh, but it was. If he hadn't been so idiotic his head wouldn't have gotten so big his pitiful little body couldn't hold it anymore. Harry's last words were, 'I am an egotistical rat dropping. Draco Malfoy was always so much more intelligent than me.' Words of inspiration to us all."

Ginny almost laughed, almost. She stifled a grin and looked up to see Draco staring complacently back at her.

"So the war has begun," he observed casually, "Winner takes all?"

"I win you follow my list of demands. You win, I follow yours," she replied evenly.

Draco nodded his head in agreement, "Just remember –all's fair in love and war. And this is most definitely the latter of the two.'

"Without question," she replied, rolling her eyes.

It was a harmless war yet not a game between friends. It was a war of wit and mischief and the stakes were too high for either of them to take it very lightly.

Ginny was playing it to gain rights for herself in a house belonging strictly to Malfoy, and Malfoy was playing it for the same reason he played anything : to win.

They gave each other a look of similar acknowledgment and left the room simultaneously. Ginny walked to her small room, wondering what exactly she had gotten herself into. She gave a half-strangled scream as she opened her door and found her tiny bed to now be a nest for huge Slytherin snakes.

So that's how he's going to play then, try and frighten her into submission. Well he had another thing coming she thought while grabbing her wand.

Malfoy had the grave misfortune to be lying in his bed when her spell came. He soon found himself, his bed, and half of his belongings doused with chocolate pudding. Most of his clothes irreparably stained.

"That's it," he said grabbing his cloak and stomping out of his room, but not before being hit with a wave of sprinkles. Seconds later Draco appeared outside Ginny's doorway just as soon as she finished vanishing the snakes back into Draco's bedroom.

He threw open her door to see nothing but a magic "pop" and a haunting giggle as Ginny apparated elsewhere.

"Damnet."

Ginny:1. Draco:0

* * *

Hehehe I know it's quick and short but I just had to post it right away. Hope you enjoyed. :-D 


	5. Cooky Conclusions

I'm baaaack. :-)

Sorry for the delay, I love you all to bits and pieces! This chapter is sort of odd compared to the others but I was in an odd sort of mood when I wrote it. I plan on updating once a week or so from now on. I know the chapter title is "Cooky Conclusions", but no it's not the end of the story just the end of the whole "prank war plot" I had going on. So Read and Review!

* * *

For the next few weeks, pranks were pulled incessantly. Draco found himself showering with frog spawn soap, and Ginny found her teacup attacking her nose at every chance. Ginny found Draco to make a delightful canary. And Draco thought Ginny's tongue looked even better purple and twice it's normal size. It had become almost impossible to eat anything for fear of it being tainted with some sort of charm or product.

Needless to say, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and Zonko's Joke Shop were making a fortune off of them.

The score stood 6-5 in Ginny's favor for a whole week until Draco finally made his move.

Ginny was just sitting by a window one day, reading a book and minding her own business when all of a sudden she felt a tingling sort of sensation in her toes. The last thing she heard before drifting off to la-la land was a slightly less than evil snicker and then a, "hey, wait a minute! What the bloody hell-aaaauugh".

Soon her eyes focused and Ginny found her self in some sort of alternate reality Malfoy mansion. The antique stairs were now a multicolored slide. The fountain of Lucius casting a spell now had Lucius with his wand up his nose, a befuddled expression, and tiny midgets playing in the water. Everything was tie-dye and swirling, and Ginny felt like she could fly. She wondered if she overdosed on LSD- again. (…just kidding about the –again.) "What on earth?" she wondered.

She spun around to find a rather disheveled and guilty looking Draco wearing a baby blue tux and a bright pink tophat with a matching pimp cane. "Draco! What did you do now?"

Draco had the decency to look rather sheepish as just then Gred and Forge, the infamous Weasley twins showed up out of nowhere.

"GINNY! What is going on here? We will not have our youngest sister daydreaming about Malfoy, it's bad enough you have to be married to him, but WANTING to DAYDREAM about him!" the twins shouted with matching faces of shocked horror.

"DAYDREAM," Ginny shouted, her infamous Weasley temper kicking in, "Draco, what the bloody hell did you do to me?"

The twins, finding that an excellent question, turned and glared at Draco.

"Well," Draco began slowly, "I placed a patented daydream charm of your brothers making on you while you were reading," he finished in one breath.

"Why would you do that you imbisol," Ginny yelled.

"I figured while you were daydreaming I could set up my other master pranks to eventually get you to surrender."

"Well, a whole lot of good that did you," Ginny remarked bitterly, "You got sucked into this dream too, now didn't you."

"Raving.." Fred began. "Lunatics," George finished.

"And you two," Ginny said, rounding on the twins, "Why are you here?"

"Well…"

"You see.."

"Um.."

"You tell her.."

"No, you tell her"

"Tell her or I'll tell Percy what really happened to his prefect badge."

"Uh…Fred"

"Yes George?"

"You're the one who ate Percy's prefect badge."

"Bugger... tasted good enough though."

"Well you did put jelly on it after all"

Ginny, having calmed down and now be highly amused, forced herself to play the part of the infuriated pain once more, "If you two don't tell me what's going on right this very minute I'll tell Percy about his badge and Ron about what _really_ happened to PidgePodge the happy bear."

:Insert collective gasps from the twins:

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would," Ginny said smirking evilly. At which, Draco grinned.

"Fine," George said defeatedly.

"You see, when we made those patented daydream charms we put a sort of-um what I mean to say is-oh alright already, we put a homing device in them which allows us to watch the users daydreams."

"How else did you think we always knew what was going on with everyone at Hogwarts?"

Ginny's eyes went wide with shock, "That's-that's-well that's—brilliant," she breathed in awe.

"And completely illegal," Draco quipped.

"Is not!" the twins shouted simultaneously.

"If you'll just draw your attention to the waiver every Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop customer must sign," Fred said with a business-like air, as George took out a scroll and unrolled it to it's full 14 foot length, "You'll notice it right here in the fine print," he said pointing to the smallest print Ginny had ever seen.

"There," Fred said snapping his fingers and waving his wand as the scroll rolled itself back up, "Completely legal."

"And if we do say so ourselves…" "Which we do" "Completely brilliant," George finished, while stroking his chin with a satirical air.

"But wait a second," Ginny said now turning crimson, "That time when you let me a charm for History of Magic and Harry and…." She said, trailing off discreetly.

"And that time when I stole a charm and Divination and Harry…" Draco also commented.

"Oh yes, those times," the twins answered with an air of cheerful repulsion.

"I can't decide which one of you is worse," George said thoughtfully.

"Ginny wins points for creativity but Draco wins points for overall grusomeness."

"Grusomeness, isn't a word."

"Oh, shut up!"

Ginny and Draco exchanged a confused look.

"We dueled, he lost, badly," Draco offered.

Ginny sighed, "Castration by midgets."

"I hate him," Draco explained.

"He dumped me," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"You really do have a thing for midgets, don't you?" Draco teased.

"Oh, shut up!"

After finally settling this whole fiasco Ginny slyly asked the twins, "So, this is MY daydream, right?"

"Seems so," Fred replied, bewildered at the stupidity of the question.

"So anything I want can happen, right?"

"Of course"

"Good."

And with a wish and a flick the twins were vanished along with Draco's wand. Ginny proceeded to knock Draco to the ground and tickle him mercilessly.

After a few moments of this Draco amusedly remarked, "So, what you doing, Gin?"

Ginny, concentrating on the task at hand, obviously answered, "I'm tickling you into submission so you'll surrender this whole war to me."

"Interesting," he replied with a grin, "But there's one problem."

"What's that?" Ginny said, finally looking up at his stonily impassive face.

"I'm not ticklish."

Draco laughed as a rather unladylike word escaped Ginny's mouth.

"Well fine then," she retorted, "I'm breaking out the big guns."

She held him bound to the floor with just a wish, seeing as it was her daydream and all, and reached behind her back and out popped the deadliest of all deadly creatures---a furby.

Draco's face went dead white. "But but," he sputtered, "This is impossible, that's a muggle torture contraption! Cruel and unusual punishment! This is completely implausible. You are so going to get flamed by fanfiction readers just by the sheer ridiculousness of this entire part!"

"My daydream," Ginny replied with an evil grin.

And she left Draco alone in the room with the furby sitting on top of his chest and trying to break his spirit by saying things too horribly annoying to even be posted here.

But still, Draco was strong. When Ginny came back in his eyes were bloodshot and his ears were bleeding but he refused to surrender. "Well I didn't want to resort to this but," Ginny said sadly, "Draco meet the new and improved exercising carebear and the ever-popular hokey pokey elmo."

"You can do it!" "Don't you just love to dance?" "Feed me, feed me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, make it stop, make the madness stop!" Draco howled in evident misery.

"Say you surrender, first," Ginny said happily.

Draco glared at her, "You are evil incarnated. It's a wonder you're not a slytherin."

"I surrender," He said glaring some more.

"Promise?" she asked hesitantly.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She pressed childishly.

"Weasley, in order to pinky promise you you are going to have to unbind me and turn off those inane contraptions, you do realize that right?"

Ginny slowly vanished the toys and unbound him hesitantly, "You pinky promise?"

"Yeah I pinky promise," Draco said with a sly look and an evil grin as he locked his pinky in hers. He then proceeded to tackle her to the ground and proceed to tickle her as mercilessly as she did him.

Unfortunately for Ginny, she was horribly ticklish and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Stop it-gigglegiggle-STOP IT DRACO!"

"On one condition," Draco said with a classic smirk.

"Anything!" she wheezed breathlessly.

"I get my list fulfilled as well as yours."

"That's cheating!" she protested.

"That's Slytherin," he said tickling her harder, "Besides, think of it as a truce."

"Truce!" she yelled unable to stand his tickling any longer.

"Truce," he repeated, ending his attack.

Ginny lay there catching her breath for a few moments before looking up and realizing Draco was still on top of her, his silver eyes boring into her own hazel ones. She noticed his eyes betray a flash of an indescribable emotion as a glint of silver fell out from his shirt and dangled from around his neck.

"That's weird," Ginny thought.

And then all thoughts were forgotten as the 30-minute day dream ended and they were pulled in a rush back to reality.

* * *

hah. I'm so getting flamed for this one. :-D

I know it was absurd, but review anyways and I'll love you forever!

Oh and I'm planning to do their lists in the next chapter, should be good, I hope. :-)


	6. Lovely Lists

Sorry it took so long, I've also got another D/G fic in the workings. :-)

Disclaimer: I own a huge chocolate bunny with bitten off ears. And thats about all.

Also, a warning, this chapter is less amusing than the two before and more, back to the point. However, I am planning on throwing in some amusement (by name of Blaise) into the next chapter. ;-)

So now without further ado, on to the much awaited lists!

* * *

"Number one," Ginny said, settling down with her list into a beanbag chair she had just conjured up, "I get a more suitable room. Suitable meaning: larger, with furniture and all necessities, and decorated to my tastes."

"Done," Draco said, "Flicking his wand towards the upstairs. You may now have the room next to mine. I've already moved your stuff."

"Thank you," Ginny said hesitantly, having expected more of a fight from him.

"Number one," Draco said, turning to his list, "I won't deny you the right to roam the mansion, but if you find a locked door, I suggest you walk away immediately and never wonder about the room's contents again. This goes especially for my room."

Draco turned and gave Ginny a hard glare, knowing her curious nature.

"Alright, alright," Ginny said holding up her hands.

"Good," Draco replied with a small smirk.

"Number two," Ginny continued, "I hope you don't want kids. Because, it's not happening."

"Ugh, of course not Weasley," Draco said with a repulsed air, "Besides, kids drive me crazy."

Ginny smiled happily, glad that that one was over with.

"Number two," Draco remarked, with a cautious glance towards Ginny, "No cheating on me."

"You thought I would cheat on you!" Ginny said, outraged.

"I thought if there was a moment alone with the Boy Wonder or something, it might be possible."

These words seemed to calm Ginny somewhat and she seemed to be almost contemplating what _would_ happen if the moment arised with Harry.

"Ginny," Draco treaded softly, "This may be a sham, loveless marriage but I still couldn't stand to have everyone talking about how Draco Malfoy married a Weasley only to have her cheat on him with Harry Sodding Potter."

"You needn't worry about it," Ginny said firmly, and somewhat harshly, "I won't cheat on you."

Draco almost let out a sigh of relief before catching himself and saying, "Your turn."

Ginny, with almost a mischievous air, rearranged her list quickly and started, "Number three, You may not cheat on me."

Draco cringed a little, realizing that not only must he spend the rest of his life with this nuisance of a redhead, but with _only_ this nuisance of a redhead. Nevertheless he answered quickly, "Done."

"Number three," Draco began, "I thought about letting the world know that we were forced into this marriage but I don't think I could bear the pity they would all have for us. So, I think we should pretend to be in love."

"Me, you, In love?" Ginny replied, "No one will ever believe it."

"On contraire, love, it is extremely believable that you were just another to succumb to the Malfoy charm."

"Me, Ginny Weasley, falling in love with Draco Malfoy? Like I said, anyone with half a brain won't believe it."

"Well, I have no family to tell but you may at least tell your family the truth, but to the rest of the world we are two star-crossed lovers."

"All that my family really knows right now is what Dumbledore has told them, that I've gone away for a while and will be in touch soon."

"You mean, you haven't told your family yet?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Come off it Malfoy, like you would be so apt to tell your family that you married a Weasley."

"But still, I would have told them by now It's been a whole three weeks, they're probably worried sick. Besides, what did you tell the Dream Team when you left?"

"Just that I was leaving for a while and that I would owl them as soon as possible."

"And they just accepted that? What are they bloody crazy? If my little sister said that she was leaving for a month or so, she would bloody well be forced to give me an explanation," Draco cried angrily.

"Draco, first of all, you don't have a younger sister, and second of all, in case you haven't noticed the 'Dream Team' as you call them is kind of thick. They didn't really pay much attention."

"Yes I have noticed, and sodding idiots the lot of them. Still, you must owl them at once, your parents are probably gone crazy with worry."

"I know, I know I just wasn't sure what to say to them. But, in keeping with your demand, I will tell my parents and Fred and George the truth. The rest will just have to trust me and believe that I am really in love with you."

A huge grin replaced the anger on Malfoy's face as he thought of the look on Harry's when he found out that he had won Ginny.

"And any time we're seen in public, I'll attempt to pretend to be in love with you, but if I start gagging you better be able to come up with a cover story quick, because I make no promises. Happy?"

"Estatic," Draco replied, "Why only Fred and George though, if you don't mind my asking."

"Because, Fred and George can see right through me, always could, my other brothers love me but are either too thick (Ron and Percy) or too busy (Charlie and Bill). Fred and George will know immediately that something is up."

"I always knew I liked them best."

"Draco Malfoy, liking a Weasley?" Ginny asked in mock horror.

"Hey, I married one, didn't I? Besides while the other brothers I've met are definitely gits, I may have somewhat respected the twins."

"Wait wait wait, what is this now?" Ginny asked amusedly.

"Well, that stunt they pulled to Umbridge in fifth year? Even though the Inquistorial Squad caught crap for it, It was still bloody brilliant. I always hated that lady."

"Besides," Draco continued, "Just because I'm prejudiced against Weasleys doesn't mean I don't appreciate good tidbits of cunning mischief just like everyone else."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Ginny remarked teasingly.

"Alright, already so I respect two of your brothers, It's not like you yourself won't admit they're a lot less git-like than the rest."

Ginny just smiled and continued on with her list, "Number four, I get to visit my family any time I wish."

"You thought I would stop you?" Draco asked, with a smirk.

"No," Ginny replied, with a glare and a smirk so characteristically Slytherin, "But I thought you might try."

Draco laughed, "It's fine with me, just tell me first."

Ginny smiled at the sound of his laugh, "It's a deal."

"Number four," Draco stated, "I'm planning on having a friend over for dinner in a few nights. On this and any occasion like it I ask that you not protest and act accordingly."

"I will stay out of the way for the evening."

"I actually, was hoping on using this dinner to acquaint you with them."

Ginny visibly cringed, "Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy?"

Draco almost cringed himself, "None of the above. Those aren't friends, my dear, they are simply followers."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Death Eater?"

"Slytherin," Draco corrected, "Cunning, yet not quite so cruel. He's mischievous yet actually has a brain unlike that list you just made."

"Hmm, so Draco Malfoy actually has a real friend?" Ginny remarked teasingly.

"Just the one," Draco replied, "And I think you'll like him."

"Do I know him from Hogwarts?" Ginny questioned, starting to become intrigued.

"I think so," Draco replied.

"It's Blaise Zabini."

"Zabini," Ginny repeated, contemplatively, "Alright, I'll do it."

"And you'll be a perfect hostess?"

"If it's required."

"And you'll pretend to be in love with me?"

"If it doesn't kill me first."

"Perfect. And although I'm not demanding it of you, please try and keep an open mind about him Ginny, you'll be seeing him often and it would be better for all of us if you tried to like him."

"Just like I'm oh so sure you'll try and like Potter for me," Ginny accused teasingly.

"This is completely different."

"How's that?"

"Blaise has a brain."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm actually looking forward to meeting the only one person ever held high enough in your esteem to be called a friend."

"It's not like I really had a choice. With me it's follower, slut, or enemy, and Blaise didn't fit any of those categories, so I made a new one for him, friend."

"So what am I now? Still enemy?"

"Well actually I was thinking of putting you…"

"If you say under follower or slut I will personally castrate you."

Draco looked put off for a second before replying, "Well it's simple then, you are the fifth category, wife."

"How lame."

"It suits you then."

"Hey!"

"On with your list," he answered smoothly.

Ginny glared at him before continuing, "Number five, and the last one I could think of, there's a bigger plot to be unraveled and you are going to be the one to help me unravel it."

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it, Draco. There's a bigger power at work here and we've been ignoring it. Tom Riddle didn't just 'happen' to want us to marry each other. He's got a plan. I vote we figure out what's really going on here before we become pawns in his hands."

"We're here for a reason, probably a dark one, this marriage isn't just fluff, it's purposeful. We have to figure out what's going on."

"I agree completely," Draco replied suprisingly.

"Well then," Ginny went on, "We keep our eyes and ears open and find out what's really going on."

"Deal."

"Now, back to you."

"Number five," Draco said, finishing off his list too, "We agree to disagree which means we must always compromise."

"What on earth?"

"It's simple, we keep the lists. If we ever want something, it's highly doubtful that the other will agree willingly so we compromise, I add something to the list, then you get to add something to the list and vice versa. The list is binding and absolute then."

"Sounds reasonable I guess," Ginny replied, worried about what she was getting herself into then.

"Well then, lists are done for now. I'll show you your new room and you can borrow one of my owls to write to your family."

"Thank you, Draco," Ginny said confused by his random acts of chivalry.

"It's nothing, " he replied.

* * *

Sorry it's sort of short, I just wanted to get it posted right away. Next chapter Ginny will finally be given a tour of the house. Something rather plot developing will happen (bum bum bum). and Ginny will either visit her family or Blaise will come to dinner. Depending on my mood and what yall want.

Review, please!


	7. Garden Conversations

Votes are in and looks like you all wanted Blaise, and lots of him. And how can I blame you? stares adoringly at Blaise :-D

So, your wish is my command…this is a short chapter with lots of talk about Blaise….basically just leading up to next chapter when he comes to dinner. Which I will post, soon, very soon, I promise.

…as soon as a write it. :-)

You know you love me :-D

* * *

Ginny sat on top of her wooden chest, her back to the huge windowed doors that led out to the veranda. She surveyed her cream colored walls, decorated with her posters and pictures, and her large burgundy canopy bed before turning back to her letter.

"Since when did it become so hard to write to home," Ginny pondered out loud.

She finally finished her job and folded up the letter containing a short, but loving, note to her parents alone, explaining delicately the situation (which she assumed Dumbledore had already alluded to them), asking them to cover for her to her brothers until the first chance she had to come home and explain everything.

Ginny was worried about how they would take it when she finally told them straight out. She knew that Bill and Charlie would believe whatever she told them and wouldn't pry unless they thought she was unhappy. They could be extremely overprotective though so she had to play her cards right. Percy, well she didn't really care what Percy thought anyways, he would be either ecstatic, indifferent, or angry depending on how he thought her marriage would affect his career, or if at all. Fred and George, well they were the only ones Ginny had told thus far, and she knew she could trust them. She was looking forward to talking to them though, their brief meeting during the daydream charm fiasco made her heart ache for their crazy ideas and brilliant plans. She knew, no matter what, she could always count on the twins, especially when she needed help with the rest of her family. Especially, Ron, who Ginny knew would probably flip out. She was wondering whether or not she should just tell her whole family the truth instead of pretending to be in love with Draco when Draco walked in with a large, majestic brown owl on his shoulder.

The owl automatically took flight, and landed on Ginny's head.

Draco chuckled, "I thought you might need him to send that letter, looks like he's taken a liking to you."

"He's beautiful," Ginny said disentangling herself from it's claws, "And rather annoying," she added.

Both Ginny and Draco immediately thought to themselves, "Much like someone else I know."

"Well if you're so _attached_," Draco said, his eyes dancing at his own pun, "Then he's yours."

"Great," Ginny said half-sarcastically.

"Want to take a walk with me?" Draco asked curiously.

"Sure," Ginny said hesitantly, "I guess so."

They walked down the stairs and outside in silence. Eventually they reached the outside gardens and Malfoy sat gracefully down upon a stone bench. Ginny opted for sitting on the pathway, her back against the far side of the bench.

Ginny finally broke the silence, "So, why are we here Draco?"

"It's about to rain," he said, uncharacteristically lifting his face towards Heaven and breathing in the cool scent.

"I bow to your extreme weather knowledge, now out with it."

"I think we should have a wedding."

Ginny almost gasped, "A wedding? Are you off your bloody rocker?"

"No, think about it—we have a huge ceremony, invite everyone who's anyone—we'll play our parts well and quell any suspicions anyone might have about our marriage."

"A wedding…." Ginny said softly, tossing the idea around.

"We don't have to decide anything right now, just thought I'd throw that out there," Draco responded, trailing off. They both let the subject temporarily drop.

"Now," Ginny said a trace of a smirk gracing her lips, "What did you really want to talk to me about?"

"I invited Blaise to dinner tomorrow night. He got special permission from Dumbledore and said he would be coming at eight," Draco said, his eyes betraying a hint of nervousness.

"Do you still want me attending this dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, yes," Draco said brushing this off, "But there are a few things you should know beforehand…"

"For some reason I don't like the sound of this," Ginny said looking catiously at him.

"Well Blaise is…." Draco attempted, "What I mean to say is Blaise can get…..," he tried once more, "Okay…Blaise is **completely** insane."

"Comforting."

"I mean he's not seriously mental or anything, it's just that he's….odd, yes that's it, extremely odd. Actually, you kind of remind me of him a little bit."

"Gee, thanks," Ginny remarked dryly.

"Also," Draco continued, letting his nerves run off with his mouth, "He gets overly-excited when he gets an idea and it's all going great and you're so caught up in it all…and then you'll find yourself in Canada a week later entering a pie-eating contest wearing nothing but rainboots and an umbrella hat. Oh, and never feed him licorice, remember that, and you should probably steer clear of ever…."

Ginny put her hand on Draco's knee, cutting him off. She said kindly, "Draco, if you're so worried about Blaise liking me, I mean I could…"

"No, it's not that. Blaise will love you."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at this.

"I mean, even if Blaise didn't love you, then he would still like and respect you just because you're my wife. But you don't need to worry about it, he's going to love you."

"Then what are you so nervous about?"

"Blaise, uh….well Blaise thinks that I just up and married you without even giving him an explanation."

"Right….not quite following here…isn't that why I'm supposed to pretend to be in love with you tomorrow night?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"Exactly, I'd much rather Blaise didn't know the whole truth."

"So, what's the problem then?"

……

"Blaise and I stopped lying to each other years ago. He can read me almost as easily as I can read him."

"Crap…And it all hits the fan"

"My thoughts exactly…"

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so hurried...I was just trying to get to the Blaise dinner.

The more reviews, the faster you get Blaise ;-) ….aah the cruelty.


	8. Blissfully Blaise

Here it finally is! Blaise, just as I promised him. A little OC but completely charming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am currently attempting to fanangle my way into owning Blaise Zabini's soul. I let you guys in on the action if that one works out.

A contest! or a challenge! or whatever you want to call it! ...Come on, get excited here people!

There is a movie quote from a completely unrelated to HP movie somewhere in this chapter. Be the first to review and tell me what quote it is and from which movie andyou win.

And what do you win! Well, You get to choose any one thing/scene you want to happen in the next chapter and I will write it for you! Nothing creepy, dirty, or sick and wrong though...Sorry kids, no Zabini strip-teases or anything of that sort. Darn, I know.

Something cute and fluffy or funny and random or anything of that sort...Your wish is my command! Now, on with the story!

* * *

"Draco! Will you calm down already! You're so nervous your hands are almost shaking," Ginny said, blatantly aware of her own fidgeting. 

"I am not nervous, and I am not shaking," Draco replied indignantly, "Malfoys never tremble."

"So have you always been this incompetent at tying ties," Ginny remarked with a smirk, laughing at his fumbling hands, "Here let me do it already."

Ginny reached up and delicately tied his tie for him. She took a step back and surveyed her work, a little taken aback at how handsome Draco looked. He was wearing a dark green shirt under his light silver tie and black robe. The colors suited him perfectly as he resumed his aristocratic air.

As Ginny watched him, Draco stole a glance at her. She was also wearing Slytherin colors, he assumed she thought them best suited for the occasion, brilliantly silver dress robes trimmed with forest green, Draco thought they suited her perfectly. Her hair was down in soft auburn curls and her nose was wrinkled in apprehension.

"Okay," Draco started, "Blaise should be here any minute, remember now to humour his antics and to play along with whatever I say."

"Why, again, are we pretending to be in love if Blaise can read you like a book?" Ginny asked.

"Because, there is still a chance we might be able to hide it from him and that would be for the best seeing as Blaise can't keep a secret to save his life and it would only complicate things more."

"_Your _best friend can't keep a secret," Ginny asked incredulously.

"It's not so much that he can't keep a secret as it is he forgets what is and isn't a secret and just runs his mouth off," Draco said defensively.

"So he's forgetful," Ginny said just as the apparition port turned bright blue.

"Yes, but apparently that doesn't keep him from being early," Draco said glancing at his watch, "Blaise!"

"Draco!" Blaise said, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Blaise, May I present to you my wife? Ginny-Blaise, Blaise-Ginny," Draco said.

"Ah, Ginerva," Blaise said smoothly, "Your well-known beauty at Hogwarts is only outdone by your radiance here: Malfoy Manor certainly suits you."

"And as for you Blaise," Ginny replied, blushing, "The only thing that rivals your handsome features is your infamous charm."

"Touche," Blaise replied while bending down and kissing her hand.

"Blaise," Draco warned.

"Ah, Draco, what happened to our pact: Any girl's fair game?"

"Any girl but this one," Draco responded, wrapping his arms protectively around Ginny's waist.

Ginny felt her back melt into Draco's chest as she breathed in the scent of his cologne. She slowly closed her eyes and he, lost in her, briefly did the same.

Blaise eyed them like his for a moment before saying abstractedly, "Yes, yes—this one does seem to break all the rules."

Draco regained his senses and stepping forward remarked, "How bout we sit down for a glass of wine before dinner is served."

"That may be the best idea you've ever had," Blaise replied kiddingly.

Draco smiled and led them to the table.

"Red or white," Ginny asked Blaise.

"You choose, love."

Ginny's hand wavered over the two bottles for a moment before grabbing the red wine. Blaise grinned appreciatively and she filled their glasses.

"Well, I believe a toast is in order," Blaise said, raising his glass.

Ginny and Draco mimicked his action and he continued, "To Draco and Ginny, may you live blissfully in love for many years."

They clinked their glasses and Ginny took a sip as both Draco and Blaise drained theirs. Blaise sat back a little bit more comfortable and attempted to start a conversation.

"So, I can't believe you two got out of Hogwarts early. I've still got two weeks left," Blaise remarked.

"Yeah, how's that going?" Draco asked with a teasing grin.

"Pretty well actually, you know," he said turning to address Ginny, "Slytherin is winning the house cup---"

"---No they aren't," Malfoy interrupted, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"---Well, right after those sodding Gryffindors."

"You know," he said, conversationally turning to Ginny again, "I won Slytherin 80 house points the other day—"

"----No you didn't," Draco said, trying to keep from laughing.

"---Won, lost—same difference."

"How did you lose 80 points?" Ginny asked incredulously.

A serene, dream-like state passed over Blaise's features, "It was beautiful," he stated softly—almost lovingly—before snapping himself out of it, "But completely irrelevant."

"You know," he continued, "the Slytherin quidditch team, which I am captain of, is undefeated----"

"—No they aren't," Draco responded before having a well-timed coughing fit to keep from laughing.

"---As I was saying," Blaise continued, shooting a quick, silencing glare at Draco, "Slytherin's only lost one quidditch game."

"I've also got high marks in all my classes, my professors say I'm brilliant."

---Draco probably would have refuted this too… if he wasn't too busy doubled over laughing hysterically.

"Do you mind?" Blaise asked huffily over Draco's ceaseless mirth, "I'm trying to impress her here, mate."

Ginny started to giggle a little herself. Draco finally straightened up and wiped his eyes.

"Looks like it's working wonderfully," he said, smiling sarcastically.

"Actually, Ironically enough," Ginny remarked, turning to Blaise, "It is."

Blaise shot a smug look in Draco's direction.

"I'm still impressed with the 80 points," she continued, "Must have been some stunt."

"Oh, it was," Blaise replied, his whole face lighting up at her interest.

"The only problem with Blaise's plans," Draco piped in, "Is that he always seems to get us caught."

"My plans are foolproof," Blaise replied indignantly, "We rarely ever get caught, and even then, only when I want to claim an especial stroke of genius."

"Well, rarely ever still results in hundreds of detentions and thousands of points."

"Ah, but you're missing the big picture, Draco dearest," Blaise defended, "Hundreds of detentions, thousands of points, **_millions_** of ingenious pranks. Besides, I always make up for the points."

"Yeah, by fooling the other houses and making them lose points," Draco replied.

"It's an incredibly fulfilling line of work," Blaise said, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"But still, I can't tell you how many times we had to talk our way out of detention, that's breath that could have been wasted on much more important things."

"Oh please, Draco, don't be so whiny," Ginny said, "A little detention never hurt anyone."

Blaise automatically snapped back up and turned slowly to Draco while eying Ginny. "What's this," he said to Draco, "An insult to you, and a love of mischief?"

He looked decidingly at Ginny and proclaimed, "I like her."

Draco grinned, Ginny beamed, and Blaise continued…

"I mean, why couldn't you have found her years ago!" Blaise asked, "Saved me from all those annoyances you called women. Those were some of the biggest nuisances I've ever met."

"Oh, and what about you? What was her name, Melinda?"

"Oh, goodness, don't remind me. But still, that was in the past and this is the present. And presently I think that if you had found this one back in the past that would have replaced extremely painful Hogsmeade carriage rides with much more pleasurable trips."

"Even with that's complete lack of sense, I still understood," Draco announced amusedly, "Besides, I still found her in the end, didn't I?"

Draco shot a clumsy, loving glance at Ginny and she repaid him with an awkward flirtatious smile.

"Yeah, how exactly did that happen anyways?" Blaise asked curiously.

"How did what happen?" Draco asked, tearing his eyes away from Ginny.

"How did you snag her, this gem among stones?"

"Well," Draco said, hurriedly composing a story.

"You see," Ginny remarked, hastily trying to help when suddenly Blaise saved them both.

"Wait, no, let me guess!" he remarked excitedly.

Draco and Ginny almost breathed an audible sigh of relief before catching themselves.

"What a brilliant idea," Ginny replied somewhat-falsely bright.

"This should be good," Draco replied, smirking.

"Hmm," Blaise pondered for a moment, "What could have happened so suddenly that you didn't even invite your best friend to the signing ceremony?"

Blaise paused and pouted adorably for a moment. Ginny, unable to bear his puppy dog pout any longer said, "But you're still invited to the wedding!"

"The wedding!" Draco asked somewhat taken aback, "Oh yes, that wedding… you'll be the best man of course."

"A wedding!" Blaise yelped, unable to hold back his excitement, "I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

Ginny smiled and refilled their glasses.

"Now," Blaise remarked after draining his glass again, seemingly happier now, "Where was I? Oh yes, how you two kids fell in love. Hmm…Ooh Ooh! I've got one: Potion gone awry caused you to realize your true feelings for each other."

"Not quite," Draco said.

"Hmm…a dare? a bet? Some sort of revenge?"

"Wrong again," Draco smiled.

"Wait, wait, I'm getting something," Blaise said closing his eyes and whirling his hands around in a mock imitation of Professor Trelawney, "I'm seeing…a Masquerade Ball…you met and---"

"Blaise," Draco interrupted, smirking, "When have we ever had a Masquerade Ball?"

Ginny half-laughed as Blaise continued, "I mean, wait wait, it's becoming clearer…it's not a Masquerarde Ball, it's a, it's a--Quidditch pitch!"

"Nope, Try again," Ginny replied.

"Darn," Blaise responded, dropping his one-man act.

"How about, Draco was wondering the halls one night after drinking a little bit too much fire-whiskey, he did something incredibly and stupid and Ginny here helped him out of it."

"If by 'helped him out of it' you mean 'attempted to kick him in the shin' then yes, I do think that happened one night," Draco replied, grinning.

"Well then, you must have been her secret tutor!"

Ginny erupted into a fit of giggles, "Malfoy? My tutor? As if."

"Wait! I've got it! You two tried to hide it from me, but I know what's really going on now," Blaise said excitedly.

Draco and Ginny exchanged a nervous glance.

"It was the time we all had detention together! Wasn't it!"

Draco and Ginny smiled again.

"As I recall, you," Ginny said turning to Draco, "spent the whole night hurling insults at me, and you," she said turning to Blaise, "Fell asleep on Mcgonagall's desk about halfway though."

"Exactly," Blaise said, "You two got together while I was sleeping, didn't y'all!"

"Blaise," Draco said slowly, "Don't you remember what happened when you woke up?"

"Yes," Blaise replied, "Your face was being attacked by ferocious bats and Ginny had jelly legs and bunny ears, so?"

Ginny and Draco just stared at Blaise incredulously for a few moments.

"What?" he defended, "Sounds like true love to me."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well fine then," Blaise conceded, "What's the real story?"

"Well-um-I-um," Ginny said hastily coming up with something, "I tripped and –er—fell, one day in the hall—and uh…"

"And, I-I caught her," Draco collaborated.

"And then we—" Ginny said unsuredly.

"Well, we realized—we _just couldn't live_ without each other," Draco said slyly.

Blaise was saved the trouble of saying anything as dinner was finally served. They made polite conversation as they ate their meal until suddenly, Blaise hastily threw his fork down and straightened up.

"Alright," he said commandingly, "Are you two going to tell me what's really going on here or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"What are you on about," Draco asked.

"Draco," Blaise started, "Did you really think you could hide it from me? I mean I sensed something was off when I first came in but after that story, I know something's up."

"What's wrong with our story?"

"She--uh,er, and um—fell---and you---uh er and um—caught her—and then you---uh er and um---lived happily ever after? Come on, I know you better than that. Something is strange here and I am determined to find out what it is."

"Alright," Draco said, realizing he couldn't fool his best friend any longer, "We're not in love."

"Never have been," Ginny added.

"Well, that part is obvious enough," Blaise said, "but why then are you married?"

Ginny's face fell a little. "No, no," Blaise said hastily, "It wasn't you, love, who gave it away…it was the fact that I've known this git over here for far far too long. You, my dear, were brilliant; even just acting like Draco is tolerable is extremely difficult, much less loving him."

"Hey!" Draco said, mockly offended.

Blaise grinned, "So, what really happened?"

"Tom Riddle put a curse on us," Ginny said simply.

"Voldemort?" Blaise asked incredulously, "Before he died, put a curse on you two?"

"Yes," Draco took over, "For some strange reason, he wanted us married."

"Wait a minute," Blaise said, "You mean to tell me that Tom Riddle, Mr. I'm too evil for my nose, cursed you too into marriage?"

Draco and Ginny nodded.

"This is bizarre, crazy, completely insane!"

"Much like someone I know," Draco quipped.

"Why on earth would Voldemort want you married?"

"Not a clue. We're trying to figure that one out."

The rest of the dinner passed with the three of them trying different scenarios and trying to come up with an answer. Blaise came to love Ginny's wit more and more with every passing thing she said. And every word that came out of Blaise's mouth was dripping with cleverness and charm that Ginny just couldn't get enough of. Draco could tell that they were going to be an interesting pair of friends. Any onlooker that night would have seen three old friends chatting together. Only one though was quick enough to decipher something more.

Eventually it came time for Blaise to leave and Draco said, "Here, will you come with me into the study for a moment, Blaise? I've got something I want to show you."

"Sure," Blaise responded, "We'll be right back Ginny."

The two disappeared into the study together and Blaise asked, "So, what did you want to show me?"

"Nothing," Draco replied, "I had the feeling you wanted to say something to me privately though so I called you in here."

"You still haven't lost your old touch," Blaise said with a smile, "I was just curious, I was catching some mixed signals tonight at dinner between you and Ginny."

"You don't love her," he continued, "But you know you could? Is that it? Am I right?"

It wasn't much of a question, Blaise was almost always right, cept for those rare times when he was oh so—painfully—wrong.

Draco averted his eyes onto the floor in silent agreement.

"I knew it!" Blaise said happily before becoming deadly serious, "Listen, Draco, don't screw this one up. You've inadvertently caught the right one, don't hurt her."

"I won't," Draco deadpanned.

Blaise gave him a clap on the back, "Well then that's that."

And with their silent agreement they both re-entered the dining room.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Blaise said sadly, standing next to the apparation port.

"Goodbye Blaise, It was nice really meeting you," Ginny said downheartedly.

"I'll miss you little one," Blaise said, "You and Draco are both invited to come visit me after a graduate any time you like."

"Oh, and don't let this one," he said jerking his thumb at Draco, "Give you any grief, alright?"

Ginny let out a light laugh. "Hey!" Draco said indignantly, "Let's not forget whose best mate you are here."

"Unfortunately yours," Blaise said laughing good-naturedly.

"Goodbye Blaise."

"What?" Blaise said, pretending to be offended, "I don't get to kiss the bride?"

Ginny grinned and Blaise gave her a light, brotherly kiss on the cheek. He then proceeded to pick her up into one of his infamous bear hugs and twirl around room.

At the sound of Ginny's laughter Draco felt a feral streak of possessiveness swell up in him. Blaise set her down and sent her twirling into Draco's chest.

"Now, you kiss your bride and all will be right in the world," Blaise said, a dangerous smirk gracing his lips.

Ginny smiled lightly and lifted her cheek up to Draco. He, instead, lightly grabbed her chin and turned her to him before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Ginny stepped back, dazed, while Blaise stepped into the apparation port.

With a wink at Draco over Ginny's head and a light-hearted chuckle, Blaise vanished in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Well, I hope at least the length was worth the wait. I'm more a humor sort of gal than a romantic, so I don't know how the little D/G moments were to you guys. 

So review! Tell me what you thought of Blaise and the little D/G moments. I need lots of input on this one you all!

Review, Review, Review! Okay, I'm done now...

P.S. Don't forget the challenge!


	9. Plot Thickens

This one is for Kitsune Sohma! The winner of last chapter's contest! This chapter is inspired by and dedicated to her! Although I did take some artistic freedom with it. So, Kitsune, It's not _exactly_ what you asked for but I'm hoping it will suffice. :-) Thanks to all y'all who caught the quote and reviewed, you guys are awesome!

And now, without further ramblings...onto the chapter!

* * *

After last week's Blaise debacle, things had been increasingly awkward between Draco and Ginny. They mainly avoided each other's presence, staying in their rooms except during mealtimes when they would eat in silence, casting undetected questioning glances at one another with discreet timing.

Eventually, one morning at breakfast, Draco put down his paper abruptly and turned to address Ginny.

"I'm planning on heading over to Diagon Alley today," he said clumsily, "I was thinking maybe you would want to come with me and we could get you some things to make you more comfortable here, and what not."

"Like what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know…" Draco said, obviously thinking shopping should be a woman's forte', "Like robes, and stuff."

"What's wrong with the robes I have now?" Ginny asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Nothing," Draco defended, "I just thought you might like some more robes, you know, for dress occasions and such."

"Alright," Ginny agreed, "let me just grab my bag and I'll be ready."

"I'll be waiting at the apparation port," Draco added.

A minute later and Draco had apparated the two to the middle of Diagon Alley.

"There's Twilfitt and Tatting's why don't you head in and I'll meet up with you in a moment," Draco suggested, "I've got some business to attend to first."

Ginny nodded and headed for the strange shop as Draco took off in the direction of Obscurus Books.

About ten minutes later Draco walked in on a hysterical Ginny covered from head to toe in huge poofy yellow lace.

"Where have you been!" she screamed, "Quick, let's run before she gets back."

"Hello Callidora," Draco said with a grin at the woman coming up from behind Ginny, carrying an armful of dress robes.

"Draco!" the woman exclaimed kissing him on the cheek, "How can I ever repay you for sending me such a beauty to dress?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sent a silent plea to Draco to get her out of here.

"I know," he replied, smirking evilly, "She's quite exquisite, isn't she? Let's see if we can't find something here to match her beauty."

Callidora beamed delightedly and proceeded to dress Ginny up in the most horrendous robes known to man as Draco sat and watched amusedly.

He had just finished complimenting Callidora on the hideous turquoise piece of saran wrap she had wrapped around Ginny at the moment when Ginny had a bright suggestion.

"You know, Callidora, it just simply isn't fair that I'm getting to try on all these masterpieces while Draco only gets to watch. Can't you see if you can find anything for him to try on?"

Draco looked on in horror as Callidora decided that this was a most brilliant idea and called for her newest assistant—Cemal.

Ginny almost choked to death on her own laughter as a flaming young man came out dressed in one of the most fashionable light pink suits she had ever seen.

"Cemal," Callidora suggested, "Can't you see if we have anything left in stock for a man of Mr. Malfoy's stature?"

"Oh!" Cemal said brightly, "I know just the thing."

With a wave of his wand, Draco was now covered from head to toe in dark maroon dress robes with ancient lace trim and the cap and feather to match.

About five minutes more of both Draco and Ginny's torture, to Cemal and Callidora's dismay they ran out of robes.

"Be back in a jiff," Cemal said, as they went back into the stores, "With more _fabulous_ robes!"

"Remind me again why you weren't in Slytherin," Draco said sarcastically, transforming Ginny and himself back into their normal clothes.

"It's the hair," she said simply, "Come on, we have to get out of here, with each robe change another piece of me dies."

"You're dying? At least you don't have to worry about your dresser falling for you," Draco exclaimed.

"Yoo-hoo," a voice shouted from the back, "Dracie darling I've found just the thing!"

"Bailing…now," Draco said grabbing Ginny by the arm and pulling her out into the crowded street.

* * *

"Freedom!" Ginny screamed walking out into the bright sunlight.

Draco resisted the urge to kiss the ground, "Finally," he said relieved.

Just then two mops of gleaming red surfaced above the crowd.

"Fred, George!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, seeing her brothers walking hurriedly towards her in the street.

"Ginny! Hi!" Fred said happily.

"How are you?" George asked as both the twins slid their arms through Draco and Ginny's arms so that they were all walking together.

"Beautiful day for a stroll, isn't it," Fred exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked breathlessly, struggling to keep up with them.

"Better question," Draco said, arching his eyebrows, "Why are we going there so fast?"

"Exercise," Fred replied cheerfully, "I hear it's…um…good for you!"

"Fast-walking," George chimed in, glancing over his shoulder anxiously, "It, um, helps your heart, and, uh, releases endorphins, which make you happy and um…."

"And, um, it helps with digestion and… " Fred said trying to cover for his twin, while glancing hastily behind him.

-BANG-CRASH-BOOM-THUD- 

"and…RUN!" both twins shouted simultaneously.

Fred and George took off sprinting with Draco and Ginny following confusedly behind. They immediately dived into the nearest side alleyway. Fred and George hid behind a small dumpster as Draco tried to follow after, pulling Ginny along behind him.

"There's not enough room for the four of us!" George exclaimed.

"Just stand out there, they're not looking for you!" Fred added.

"Who?" Ginny asked frustratedly.

"In case you three haven't noticed, Ginny kind of has BRIGHT RED HAIR, it might attract the attention of some one looking for, oh I don't know, redheads!" Draco said sarcastically.

The twins scratched their own fiery heads.

"Well, hide her then!" Fred exclaimed.

"Quickly, there's not enough room!" George shouted.

Draco abruptly grabbed Ginny and dragged her out far in front of the dumpster. She pulled her hair to the side and hid it with her hands as he put his hands on the wall to either side of her head and hid her with his body.

A big uproar was sounding in the street and Ginny's eyes clouded with fear as she heard men running past them harshly shouting out search orders.

The last words Ginny heard were a deep, "Quick, this way," before she realized how close Draco was, and had trouble concentrating on anything else. Draco gave a small smile at how uncomfortable he was making her feel. Ginny found herself subconsciously tilting her head up a little as Draco came closer and closer. His lips inches from hers—centimeters—and….

"Well that was close," the twins said popping out from behind the dumpster and breaking the spell.

Ginny let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Extremely," Draco replied, his eyes never leaving Ginny's. He reluctantly took a step back and turned to the twins.

"Well, what are we waiting around here for?" Fred asked.

"Let's get out of here," George said.

"Brilliant idea," Draco said sarcastically, "And where do you suggest we go?"

"Why don't we just apparate back to your place?" Fred asked.

"Genius, Fred," George said, pulling out his wand.

"Apparate, Apparate!" Ginny screamed, "Why didn't we apparate like 10 minutes ago! I assumed you didn't have your wands! I can't believe this!"

"Oh," Fred said, staring dully at the piece of mahogany in his hand.

"Well," George said in their defense, "It _is_ kind of hard to think and run at the same time."

"Besides, if we had apparated we wouldn't have been able to glimpse our marvelous work," Fred added with a wink.

"And," Draco said with a conspiratorial smile, "Truth be told, if they hadn't have bumped into us and saved us, we would have headed right into that mess."

"Exactly," Fred and George said at once.

"Urgh!" Ginny huffed defeatedly, "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

She then disappeared with a flash of blue with Draco, laughingly, and Fred and George, sheepishly, following.

* * *

Malfoy Mansion—half a second later.

"Oh, come on, sis," Fred said enveloping Ginny up in to a hug.

"Don't be angry, you've always been our favorite sister," George said getting in on the bear hug.

"Oh, don't give me that, I'm your only sister," Ginny said laughingly pushing them off of her.

"You're forgetting about Percy," George said with a grin.

"Oh, fine, you two," Ginny said breaking down, "But what was with that stunt back there?"

"Oh, that," Fred said beaming sheepishly.

"Well," George started, "Did you know that there was a wizard mafia?"

"No!" Ginny replied bewilderedly as Draco calmly replied, "Yes."

The three Weasleys turned and stared at Draco.

"What? Blaise _is _Italian after all," Draco said. (A/N: In my book at least..hehe!)

Ginny just shook her head and the twins continued.

"Well anyways," George said, "Back to your no….well neither did we."

"Until just a few moments ago," Fred finished.

"Something tells me…" Ginny started.

"The less you know, the safer you'll be?" George concluded.

"Most definitely," Fred agreed.

"…Now, about the care and treatment of our littlest sister," Fred and George said, rounding on Malfoy.

"No worries here," Draco said raising up his hands and smiling.

After some long discussions, grueling question sessions, and prank story swaps the Weasleys had officially accepted Draco as one of their own.

The newlywed Malfoys waved goodbye as the twins apparated back to their now-safe home.

* * *

"I'm beat," Ginny declared, once they were alone. She yawned and stretched as her eyelids started to droop.

"It's only eleven," Draco said, glancing at the clock.

"That's nice," Ginny said half-asleep dragging her feet towards the staircase.

"You are so ridiculous," Draco said smiling, as she stumbled up the staircase.

He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way up the stairs. She fell asleep in his arms before he could even reach her bed.

He set her down and arranged the bedcovers around her.

"Mmm," she said stirring in her sleep.

"Shhh," Draco replied, kissing her forehead softly, "Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Draco," she whispered at his retreating figure before drifting off….

_She was sitting in a large silver building. An endless sea of deathly gray chairs surrounded her on all sides. A robotic sounding voice called out, "Flight 815 has been cancelled due to extreme weather conditions. Flight 815 has been cancelled."_

_Ginny saw a brief glimpse of a memory and concentrated with all her might till she realized where she was-- some muggle building called an airport or something of the sort. Ginny remembered her father bringing her here as a special treat when she was very young. She recalled being fascinated by the large silver birds and their majestic sheen. _

_A flash and the once empty airport was now bustling loudly with people. _

"_I'm sorry, miss," a woman randomly addressed Ginny, "But your flight has been cancelled, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."_

"_What flight?" Ginny asked confusedly. The woman gave her a strange look and pointed up. Sure enough, A large 815 was swinging above Ginny's head._

"_Oh, thank you," Ginny replied._

"_I wouldn't be thanking me just yet," the woman said her fake smiling flickering._

"_Excuse me?" Ginny asked._

_Another flicker and the people quickly faded out and she was left completely alone. A desolate baggage cart rolled slowly by, powered by nothing at all. It squeaked closer by Ginny. Squeak—Squeak—Squeak—Squeak—Squeak—and Flash._

_She now found herself rolling through the empty airport on this runaway baggage cart. She started to panic as the cart rolled faster and faster and faster and then—_

_The cart deposited her and the rest of it's contents right in the middle of one of those moving sidewalk only, instead of moving across with the sidewalk, Ginny found herself sinking into it. She gave a muted scream of terror as the baggage toppled on top of her, sealing her fate. She was drowning in baggage, sinking deeper and deeper by the second panic overtaking her every movement. She struggled to free herself as the gleam of the silver paneled walls caught her eye. Only, instead of seeing her own peril reflected in it's mirror-like sheen, Ginny saw Voldemort's pale figure. A glimmer in his blood-red eyes and the overhead sprinklers came on. Only instead of water they covered everything with a thick layer of crimson blood, Ginny's blood. She felt her body weaken with every passing second as Voldemort's laughing face reflected in every single panel. _

_His deranged laughter reverberated off of every wall, echoing harshly in Ginny's ears. She could feel herself slipping out of consciousness as one last glance revealed Voldemort slowly growing a mop of red hair, his blood red slits softened into Ginny's own large brown eyes but the laughter never changed._

_Ginny opened her mouth to scream but nothing would come out. The last thing she saw was Draco coming from nowhere to her rescue. She woke up in his arms, her head against his chest. She looked up into his caring eyes before glancing frantically around for a sign of Voldemort._

"_It's okay," Draco soothed, "He's gone."_

_Ginny buried her face into his chest with a sigh of relief._

"_You're safe," Draco said as she watched in horror as his beautiful blonde hair turned ashen black his silver eyes turned into a cruel black, the face that always haunted Ginny's nightmares, the face of Tom Riddle._

"_For now," he hissed menacingly, grabbing at her neck with his cold heartless hands._

Ginny awoke, screaming bloody murder, and instinctively grabbed the wrist of a hand, seemingly trying to wring her neck.

At the sounds of her hysterical shrieks and deadly battle, Draco came running into the room. He, having left his wand in the bedroom, tackled the intruder to the ground as Ginny looked on in fear. The intruder hit Draco hard in the left eye and used his temporary blindness to escape, apparating quickly away.

Once Draco realized any further efforts were futile, he hurried to Ginny's aid.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She nervously tucked the gold chain of her necklace back under her shirt.

"Yes, I think so," She answered breathlessly, "Who was that guy? And how did he get in here? Don't you have apparation laws and protection charms set up?

"Of course I do," Draco said, his eyes meeting Ginny's as they shared a brief flicker of fear, "Whoever that was, he's no amateur, and I'd be willing to bet he's not going to stop till he gets what he was here for."

"My life?" Ginny said, more of a statement than a question.

"We'll catch him," Draco assured her, "I promise."

Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest, her countenance clouding over in fear.

"Here, come with me," Draco said, picking up her small, shaking figure, "You can stay in my room tonight."

He set her down in the chair near his desk and conjured a glass of hot chocolate for her nerves and an icepack for his throbbing eye. He lit the fire and they spent the rest of the night casting protection charms and wondering about the intruder.

Draco eventually lay her exhausted frame down beside him on the bed as they finally settled in for the night.

"Draco?" Ginny asked, poking him repeatedly in the arm, "Draco, are you awake Draco?"

"No," he murmured, turning over.

Ginny graced him with a small grin. "Thank you, for everything," she said quietly, "Goodnight Draco."

Draco gave a rare, true smile, "Goodnight…Princess."

* * *

I know what you're thinking….she did not just throw a rushed, badly-done plot-mover in there with the rest of that fluff. Oh, but I did!

:-D

Sorry, I know the ending was kind of rushed, I've just been writing this for so long that when I finally got to the end I just had to roll it right out. I'll expound on the whole intruder thing next chapter in which there will be—Blaise! So, review to inspire me to write it faster!

You are my inspiration! Review!


	10. Rings n' Things

All of your reviews inspired me to write this faster than usual! Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny awoke to her face nestled against a warm chest. A well-built arm wrapped securely around her waist. She yawned and gave a small smile as the handsome man next to her woke up.

"Morning sleepyhead," she said playfully kicking the covers off of them and getting out of bed.

"What time is it?" Draco groggily asked.

"Time for you to get up!" she said, leaving the room.

"Right," Draco said, rolling over and going back to sleep.

It had been a week since the attack. They had reported it to the authorities but nothing had shown up yet. Ginny tried each night to sleep alone in her own bed and each night she woke up screaming in Draco's arms as he carried her to his bed where she slept more peacefully.

Ginny waved her wand, casually laughing as she picked out clothes. A blast of cold water hit Draco in the face in the other room.

"Ginny!" he screamed angrily.

Ginny just laughed and made her way down to breakfast.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning?" Draco asked begrudgingly walking into the kitchen, immaculately washed and dressed.

"Because it's Saturday!" Ginny replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, Saturday—the day most _normal_ people sleep in," Draco said pointedly.

"Oh, get over it," Ginny replied lightly.

Draco mumbled something into his cereal that sounded relatively like, "Demanding little thing," and began to read the day's newspaper.

At every rustle of his paper Ginny glanced hastily around. Draco, not yet used to her week's worth of paranoia, stood up quickly.

Ginny whipped around nervously, startled by the sound of his chair.

"That's it," Draco said, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her to the apparation port.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"To see a crazy single-minded freak as he scours a cheerful village looking for innocent woman to chat up with his delusions," Draco said as if it were obvious.

"We're going to see Blaise?" Ginny asked amusedly.

"Hogsmeade weekend," Draco clarified with a pop.

* * *

The re-appeared sitting neatly in a Hogsmeade carriage at the Hogwarts gates.

"So how are we supposed to find Blaise in an entire village full of Hogwarts students," Ginny asked.

"Oh, he'll come to us," Draco replied confidently.

Ginny gave him a disbelieving look and he rolled his eyes.

"This is Blaise's and my carriage," Draco replied obviously.

"You have your own Hogwarts carriage?" Ginny asked, astounded.

Draco put his hand over her mouth to silence her and pulled her back into the dark section of the coach as the door entered and a stunning dark-haired man in green robes stepped into the dimly-lit carriage.

"Dear Merlin, who dressed you this morning, Zabini?" Draco asked sarcastically, his face veiled in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Blaise asked, offended, peering across the space to the other seat.

"Do I need to verbally abuse you again or are you starting to catch on?" Draco asked amusedly, leaning forward into the light.

"Draco!" Blaise said surprisedly.

Ginny gave a tiny giggle.

"And Ginny!" he added delightedly, "To what do I owe this extreme pleasure?"

"Well, we have a problem we we're hoping you could help us with," Draco started.

Draco and Ginny proceeded to tell Blaise about the intruder as the carriage rolled on to Hogsmeade.

By the time the carriage came to a stop Blaise was thoroughly angered at the potential harm to Ginny and extremely curious about this masked man.

"I was thinking that it might have been some-one from the wizard mafia," Draco said trailing off.

"I'll make the call and have the answers within the hour," Blaise said seriously.

"So Blaise has got dangerous connections with the underworld," Ginny joked.

"The best sort of connections," he said smiling.

Draco had just finished buying Ginny a Honeydukes fudgesickle when Blaise came frowning into the shop.

"Well the mafia's not the culprit," Blaise said worriedly, "Besides, if they were I'd have their heads."

"I'm so glad you're no longer my enemy," Ginny said in awe of his powers.

"Me too, love," He said, moving to the front to purchase a licorice wand for himself.

"Blaise," Draco warned as Blaise reached for the candy.

"But Draco!" Blaise whined like a four-year old.

"Remember what happened last time?" Draco said seriously.

"Aah, licorice fetish, I remember," Ginny piped, "What happened last time?"

"Last time he wanted 'just one' licorice wand he ate an entire bag and ended up in a sheer rush of sugar high-madness turning McGonagall's robes into pink fur," Draco explained.

Ginny started laughing hysterically as Draco continued, "But that's not nearly as bad as the time before that when…."

"Alright, Alright already," Blaise cut in sulkily, "Let's get out of here."

"Do you think you'll be alright for a while on your own," Draco asked Ginny, once outside in the cloudy daylight, "I've got something personal I need to discuss with Blaise alone."

"No, that's fine," Ginny replied, "You boys be good and I'll meet up with you at the Three Broomsticks in a little while."

"Yes mom," Blaise replied playfully grinning.

Ginny smacked him lightly on the arm and headed off smiling in the other direction.

"Private business," Blaise asked Draco, raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Come on," Draco said, hurrying into Dervish and Banges.

"What's the sudden interest in woman's jewelry," Blaise questioned as Draco headed towards the high-end jewelry part of the store, "Finally coming out with it?"

"No you bugger," Draco replied, "I'm planning on buying a ring for Ginny."

"A ring?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Yes, Blaise, an engagement ring, it's what normal humans buy the person they are planning on marrying."

"I realize that, but there are several flaws in your plan," Blaise continued, "One—You are nowhere near normal; Two—I'm not even sure you're human; and Three—You've already married Ginny! Why do you need a ring!"

"Forced, Blaise, Forced," Draco responded, "If I'm going to go about doing this the right way with a wedding and everything, than I need a ring."

"My boy," Blaise replied patting him on the shoulder, "I always knew you had it in you."

"That's great, real nice," Draco replied smiling, "Now shut up and help me find something."

A little while later Draco and Blaise purchased the package and left the shop. On their way to The Three Broomsticks Blaise spotted a shock of red being dragged forcefully into an alleyway.

"Hey Draco, Is that…?" Blaise asked, trailing off.

"Ginny," Draco responded in the affirmative.

"And who's that she's with?" Blaise questioned.

Draco squinted, "Marcus Flint," he finally replied.

Draco and Blaise exchanged a look.

"Uh oh," Blaise said off-handedly.

Draco and Blaise hurried towards the direction of the alleyway as Flint's intentions became clear as he grabbed at Ginny's clothes, seemingly trying to rip them off.

"She's quite a handful, that one," Blaise said, breaking into a sprint.

"I know, what with all the damsel-in-distress and needing to be saved and…," Draco replied his words coming to a halt as Ginny punched Marcus in the nose, hard.

"You were saying?" Blaise said with a smirk, as they finally reached the struggling pair.

"You'll pay for that you nasty little bint," Marcus hissed at Ginny, one hand grabbing her, one hand grabbing his nose.

"And you," Blaise said as Draco pulled Flint off Ginny and shoved him up against the opposite wall, "Will never speak to her in that manner again."

"If you ever come near her again I will personally kill you," Draco added, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"And if you ever touch another woman like that again I will personally castrate you," Blaise continued.

"Guys, guys, guys," Marcus pleaded, "Come on, It's just a Gryffindor."

"She," Draco said, jerking a thumb at Ginny, "Is not just a Gryffindor. She happens to be **my** Gryffindor and if I ever see your repulsive face again I will personally beat you to a bloody pulp. Understood?"

Marcus nodded and Blaise and Draco threw him out into the street with a parting kick.

"Are you okay?" Draco said turning worriedly to Ginny, "Did he hurt you?"

"It's not too late for us to kick his arse," Blaise added.

"No, that's not necessary. I'm fine," Ginny replied.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked caringly.

"Yeah, I'm just lucky you two showed up," Ginny said with a shaky laugh.

"Come on, Let's get out of here," Blaise said.

The two large Slytherins protectively flanked Ginny as they exited Hogsmeade.

Ginny tried to keep from laughing at their odd, hushed conversation behind her.

"Ask her now!"

"Not right now, not after that!"

"Come on, it will take her mind off things."

"I'll ask her later."

"When I don't get to see? Psh, yeah right, ask her now."

"Later"

"Now!"

"Later"

"Now!"

"Later!"

"Will you stop being a pansy and ask her already?"

"Oh Merlin, gag-reflex! Gag-reflex!"

"What!"

"You said Pansy."

"Will you grow up already and ask her."

"Look, I'm going to ask her already I'm just waiting until the time is right."

"There's no time like the present!"

"Will you come off it!"

"What are you two talking about," Ginny asked, turning around.

"Oh nothing," Draco replied, attempting to look innocent.

Ginny turned back around.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment….that was it."

"Bugger off."

"Well aren't you just a defensive delight."

"I mean it, Blaise, shut up already."

"I'll shut up when you ask her!"

"No you won't."

"….Very true."

"See."

"Just ask her already," Blaise replied, shoving Draco ahead of Ginny.

Ginny stopped in the middle of the path.

"Uh, Ginny," Draco started, getting down on one knee.

"Yes Draco," Ginny said.

"Go on, already!" Blaise urged from behind Ginny.

"I know we don't really have much choice in the matter,"Dracosaid nervously, taking out the ring box, "But will you marry me? For real this time?"

"Yes, Draco, I will," Ginny said beaming.

Draco gave a broadgrin and slipped the simple yet elegant diamond ring onto her left ring-finger.

Draco stood up as Blaise pushed Ginny into him so Draco caught her in a hug. Hegave her a soft, sweet kissand Blaise erupted into cheers.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Blaise shouted, grabbing the couple up into an imfamous Blaise bear-hug.

"Mmff, me too," Ginny replied, being suffocated by Blaise.

* * *

What did you think! I really hope you all liked it!

Now, there is just one problem... I am absolutely out of ideas for the next chapter. Which means I am going to conclude this sucker extremely soon if you guys don't come up with something and review!

So review! Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think should happen in the next chapter!

The future of this fanfic rests in your hands.

:-)


	11. Rainy Day

Ok, so last night I got seriously inspired; made a strawberry yogurt, cheerios, and raisin sandwich on a hot-dog bun; ate it; and came up with this beauty of a chapter...Hope you enjoy. ;-)

Also, I love how most of you guys caught the Pirates of the Caribbean quote I threw in there! I love that movie and for some reason Blaise just seems awfully Jack Sparrow-ish to me. :-D

So, for all of you who feel the same, I threw in a special scene at the end for you! Hope you enjoy!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You gave me some excellent ideas, which I will definitely be using in the next few chapters. Especially since most of you wanted wedding planning and a kidnapping! Coming soon!

So, this ones for you, wonderful reviewers!

* * *

After their exhausting yet fruitful Hogsmeade visit Draco and Ginny had said goodbye to Blaise and apparated back home to Malfoy Mansion. 

Ginny was now laying sprawled out over the living room couch a checklist in her hands. Draco was sitting in an oversized chair his head in his hands, rubbing his temples.

"Do we really have to plan the entire wedding right now?" he asked exasperatedly, as a huge storm brewed outside.

"Yes," Ginny replied for the third time that evening, "Besides it's raining outside and we've got nothing better to do."

"Fine," Draco gave in, "What's first on the list?"

"Where to have the wedding," Ginny read off, "Do you want an inside or outside wedding?"

"Outside," Draco replied at the same time that Ginny said, "Inside."

"I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it," Ginny said, amusement evident in her eyes.

"Sounds fair," Draco replied.

"Best two out of three?" Ginny suggested.

"You're on," Draco responded, grinning.

"You're going down, Malfoy," Ginny said.

"Not likely, Weasley," Draco teased.

3 games later…

"Inside wedding it is," Ginny said laughing.

"I can't believe you won all three," Draco said bewildered.

"I guess I should have told you before that years playing with Fred and George have made me a Rock Paper Scissors expert," Ginny said, an amused guilty look on her face.

"Hustler," Draco replied.

Ginny just grinned and continued.

"So I guess we should have the wedding in the Hogwarts Great Hall," Ginny stated.

"Hogwarts!" Draco said, bewildered, "You want to have our wedding at Hogwarts!"

"Well it makes sense, doesn't it?" Ginny said, "Hogwarts will be closed soon for summer plus the Great Hall would be beautiful with a little rearranging."

"But still," Draco said, "Having our wedding in the dining-room of our old school? That doesn't seem in the least bit weird to you?"

"You're forgetting that the wizard who signs our legal marriage papers must also be the wizard who marries us," Ginny cut in, "That means Dumbledore."

"Great Hall it is," Draco said defeatedly.

"Knew you'd see it my way," Ginny said with a grin.

"Slytherin," Draco muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, smiling sweetly.

"Oh nothing," Draco replied.

"That's what I thought," Ginny said returning to her list, "Now on to the guest list. Who in your family do you want to invite?"

"No-one," Draco replied honestly.

"Seriously though, you must at least have some friends you want to invite," Ginny added.

"Well there's Blaise," Draco started.

"And…" Ginny urged.

"And…That's about it," Draco replied.

"Well, You've got Blaise as your best man," Ginny stated, "But you still need some grooms."

"I was actually hoping to ask Fred and George to be the grooms, if it's alright with you," Draco said.

"Sounds perfect," Ginny said beaming.

"What about the rest of the wedding party?" Draco asked.

"Well, I was thinking about asking Luna, Hermione, and Katie Bell to be my bridesmaids," Ginny said, "And Bill and Fleur's little girl to be the flower girl."

"So this means that the entire Weasley clan will be invited?" Draco asked, only slightly horrified.

"All of us," Ginny said with a smirk, "You, Blaise, and entire roomful of Gryffindors and Weasleys."

"I really need more friends," Draco said with a moan.

Just then the sound of a doorbell was heard over the heavy pounding of rain.

"Who on earth would be at our door in this weather?" Draco asked confusedly.

Ginny got up to answer the door and almost screamed in panic as a dark, dripping-wet figure stood hunched over on her doorstep.

That is until a flash of lightening lit up the sky and Ginny glimpsed the very-wet, very-dejected looking face of one infamous Blaise Zabini.

"You're apparation port is broken," he said sadly as Draco came rushing over behind Ginny.

"Blaise! What are you doing here? Are you out of your mind?" Draco asked hurriedly as Ginny dragged Blaise inside and dried his clothes with a flick of her wand.

"Here, come sit beside the fireplace you poor dear," Ginny said, her motherly tendencies kicking in.

Blaise sat and stared gloomily at the fire as Draco lit it and Ginny conjured some hot cocoa.

"Now, what's going on?" Draco said, sitting down beside Blaise.

"Well, I mean," Blaise said, looking around as if he just realized where he was, "I'm sorry. I don't want to bother you guys. I'll just be going."

Blaise made to stand up and head for the door but Draco grabbed him and sat him back down.

"Blaise, don't be insane. You are going absolutely nowhere until you tell us exactly what is going on."

"Well," Blaise started, sadly, "You know how I'll be graduating from Hogwarts in a month or so?"

"Yes, go on," Ginny urged.

"Well, not only am I leaving Hogwarts, the only place that ever really felt like home, but my latest stepfather has convinced my mum to cut me off."

"That's terrible!" Ginny shouted.

"Now I have no money for an apartment or anything. I've got no place to go," Blaise said hanging his head dejectedly.

Draco immediately stood up and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Ginny hissed angrily at him.

"To prepare a room," Draco said as if it were obvious, "You'll be staying here, of course."

"I couldn't impose on you two like that," Blaise said sadly, "I'll figure something else out."

"Nonsense," Ginny insisted, "You will stay with us for however long is necessary."

"Really?" Blaise said looking up, a glimmer of hope evident in his eyes.

"Of course, you're always welcome here," Ginny said earnestly.

"I just feel like such a bother," Blaise said depressedly.

"Hey, Blaise," Draco said suddenly, an idea forming in his mind, "I was hoping…"

"Yes?" Blaise asked.

"That you would agree to be my best man," Draco said, smiling.

A huge grin lit up Blaise's face.

"You mean in the wedding?" Blaise said jumping up.

"Yes…in the wedding Blaise," Draco clarified shaking his head and smiling.

"Brilliant! Of course!" Blaise shouted, grabbing Draco in a huge hug, every sad thought of his previous predicament vanished.

Ginny grinned as Draco mouthed over Blaise's shoulder to her, "I knew that would work."

"You two stay here and hang out seeing as I'm the only person that can apparate in and out of Malfoy Manor without the port," Draco said.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"Well I've got to go to the apparation headquarters to get the apparation port back working so Blaise can eventually get back to Hogwarts. The lightening from the storm must have short-circuited it," Draco explained.

"Alright," Ginny agreed, "But Blaise, in two weeks when you graduate you're coming straight back here, right?"

"Right," Blaise said grinning lopsidedly.

"Be good you two," Draco said, apparating with a pop.

"So what have you got to do around here?" Blaise asked Ginny excitedly.

"Not a clue," Ginny said.

"Well then, we'll just have to go digging through the secret closet I made for Draco years ago," Blaise said with a huge smile.

"Secret closet?" Ginny asked.

Blaise gave her a wink and with a flick of his wand and a silly incantation a closet appeared right next to Draco's big-screen television. Blaise opened the closet door and a slew of games and videos came toppling out.

"Jackpot!" Blaise shouted, spotting the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD among the mess.

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" Ginny said, "What's that?"

Blaise gasped and dramatically laid a hand over his forehead.

"Blasphemy!" he shouted, "You've never seen Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Never," Ginny stated.

"Well, then we will just have to educate you on the finer things in life," Blaise said.

"Like Pirates of the Caribbean?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"There is nothing finer," Blaise declared adamantly, putting the DVD in.

* * *

2 hours later Draco returned home from the lines at the apparation headquarters. 

"Good news, the ports back working and…..woah," Draco stopped, startled, "What's going on here?"

Blaise, dressed in full Captain Jack Sparrow garb with the dreadlocks and drunk stature and everything, was jumping up and down on the couch, waving his wand around as if it were a sword screaming, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Ginny, dressed like Elizabeth in a low cut corset dress, was doubled over in laughter shouting out the occasional, "Bloody pirates."

Draco's horror in the spectacle was only distracted by Ginny's beauty in that dress.

"You gave him licorice, didn't you?" Draco said accusingly to Ginny.

"Only a little, mate!" Blaise said jumping off the couch and conjuring a Will Sparrow costume onto Draco, complete with the feathered hat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Draco said, giving in to temptation and joining them.

All three started a rousing chorus of "Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

"And really bad eggs!" Blaise screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

See, Look how quick I can get a chapter out with just a little inspiration from you wonderful readers! 

Hope you liked it! New Blaise twists and everything!

Well now I've got chapter time to kill between now and when Blaise graduates and moves in and exciting things start happening.

So, I was planning on having Ginny talk to Luna next chapter about the wedding...and Draco. :-) Luna's always an interesting character so that should be fun... Also perhaps a visit to the Weasley twins about wedding plans?

Any other ideas for the next chapter or two? I'm open to anything and I'm really only interested in writing what y'all are interested in reading so review and let me know!

Review!


	12. Loony Luna

New chapter! Yay!

Sorry about the delay, I've been a little preoccupied with getting my new fic **"Project Retribution"** rolling. Check it out!

Well anyways I wanted to warn you about the end before you get there...I had planned on Blaise being his usual goofy self around Luna and just having them react to each other but when I got them in the same room together...magic happened! I swear I had no control over my fingertips: Blaise and Luna were attracted all on their own!

Hah, love yall! Read on!

* * *

-

Early the next morning Blaise came bursting into Draco and Ginny's bedroom.

"Quick!" he yelled throwing open the window shutters to let the light stream in.

"Ack, light!" he then screamed, hastily throwing the shutters closed and clutching his head in pain, still in the in-between stages of completely drunk and totally hungover.

"Draco!" he shouted, bouncing up and down on the bed, "the rum!"

"Blaise?" Draco asked, cracking open an eye, "What's going on Blaise?"

Draco instinctively grabbed Ginny's small, still sleeping form and looked hastily around the room.

"Draco, the rum is gone!" Blaise said bewilderedly, stopping his bouncing.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, let go of Ginny, and fell back gracelessly onto the bed.

"Yes, Blaise, the rum is gone."

"But…But why is the rum gone?" Blaise questioned, intent on an answer.

"The rum is gone because you DRANK it ALL, Blaise," Draco said as Ginny started stirring awake, "Now take a sobering potion and stop quoting that blasted movie."

"Oh you know you love it," Ginny teased, stretching lazily.

"Love? Love is a bit of an overstatement. I tolerated it the first 347 million times, but this--," he said pointing at Blaise who was now performing his own choreographed dance routine to 'A Pirate's Life For Me' , " –is taking it a little too far."

Ginny just chuckled and enjoyed the rest of the show.

* * *

After going completely off the deep-end and attempting a split in the middle of his dance, Blaise sobered up—way way up. He eventually packed up his bags and tearfully headed back to finish the offending time at Hogwarts before he could come back to the manor.

"Now with all that said and done," Ginny said, addressing Draco, "I think I'm going to go visit the twins and warn them about the upcoming wedding and what-not."

"Warn them?" Draco asked amusedly.

"Well…the twins get a little crazy around wedding talk actually, at my Aunt Myrna's wedding they charmed the punch with potion that made everyone's head swell to the size of a watermelon; and then at my Uncle Joe's wedding they practically had a fit trying to avoid wearing tuxes at all costs; there's no sure way to guess how they're going to react to my wedding."

"This doesn't sound like it's going to end well…"

"Ginny!" Fred and George screamed, clobbering her in a bear hug, when she entered their shop.

"Fred! George!" Ginny said, laughing, "I see you worked things out with the mafia and are back in business?"

"Yeah," Fred replied, "Apparently they got a call from some _mysterious stranger_…"

"CoughBlaiseZabiniCough," George added helpfully.

"…And decided to apologize for the 'misunderstanding'," Fred finished.

"I see," Ginny said, grinning from ear to ear, "Well in that case, I have news."

"What sort of news?" George asked suspiciously.

"News of the wedding bell variety," Ginny said cautiously.

"Wedding bell! Gin, you're getting married!" Fred said jumping up.

"Maybe…" Ginny said trying to gauge their reactions.

"Perfect!" George said jumping up and hitting a button.

"We've been waiting for this day for ages…" Fred said as a file folder came down from one of the ceiling tiles.

George started hastily flipping through the files, "Master pranks, world domination, Hogwarts tricks, Slytherin paybacks….Ah, here it is: Weasley weddings."

"Whoa…What's going on? When did you…" Ginny said looking around bewilderedly.

"Shh…" Fred silenced her, skimming through the papers, "Here it is: Ginny's wedding."

"You have my wedding planned out!" Ginny shrieked, confusedly.

"Shh…Let us do the talking now," George said, covering her mouth.

"We got bored one day," Fred explained.

"Oh hah! Here's Ron's wedding…I'd almost forget about that," George added, "Those spiders will be classic."

"But back to you…." Fred interrupted.

"Um," Ginny said wide-eyed, "What exactly do you have planned for my wedding?"

"No worries, little sis," George said, "No pranks…against you at least. A couple of explosions maybe."

"Says here," Fred read, "That you enter down from the ceiling on a cloud of singing maroon doves."

"Amidst a couple of well timed firecrackers," George added.

Ginny watched in horror for the next hour as the celebration went from wedding to Circus De' Pranks.

"And for the grand finale," George finished reading hours later, "You will fall straight through the stage in a waterfall of chocolate pudding while the sprinkle dip starts exploding hair-dyeing streamers all over the audience."

"So, what do you think?" Fred addressed Ginny.

"Um, guys," Ginny said hesitantly, "As delightful as that sounds…."

"You love it?"

"You want elephants too?"

"That can be arranged."

"No!" Ginny burst out, stopping the twins in their tracks, "What I meant to say was that we were thinking more of a conventional wedding…"

"Oh," the twins said in unison, hanging their heads sadly.

"But we do want you to be the grooms!" Ginny said in a desperate attempt to cheer them up.

"Okay," Fred said, the pranking glint coming back to his eyes.

"But no random explosions or mystical animals, promise me," Ginny added.

"Aww, come on, Gin," George pleaded, doing his infamous puppy dog eyes.

Fred followed in with the puppy dog pout and Ginny eventually cracked.

"Okay, one well-tamed explosion, but that's IT," Ginny said, smiling at their antics.

"We won't let you down!" The twins shouted, hurrying back to their plans.

"That's just what I'm worried about," Ginny said laughingly apparating back home.

* * *

"How'd that go?" Draco said, greeting her at the port.

"Uhh…I'll fill you in later," Ginny replied, collapsing on the couch.

"Isn't Lovegood supposed to be stopping by later today?" Draco yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, why?" Ginny shouted back.

"The apparation port is turning blue, that's why," Draco laughed, heading upstairs.

"Luna!" Ginny shouted running to greet her friend as she dreamily stepped out of the port.

"Hello," Luna said, looking confusedly around.

"Malfoy Manor…" Ginny suggested.

"Right…" Luna said, still gazing around.

"Luna," Ginny said, unable to contain it any longer, "I'm getting married!"

"That's nice," Luna replied, "To whom?"

"Well…to Draco, of course," Ginny said, wrinkling her forehead.

"Twice?" Luna said, "You must really like this Draco."

"No, just once, a wedding actually," Ginny responded, smiling happily, "But….I guess I do…"

"Oh, I love weddings," Luna replied, her eyes glazing over in happiness, "Blibbering humdingers are always more active around weddings, you know."

Ginny just laughed and hugged her best friend, "I was hoping that you would be the maid of honor."

"I'm not very good at dusting," Luna said, her brow furrowing.

"It's not an actual maid, it's more like the brides right-hand girl," Ginny said, "All you have to do is wear a dress, walk down the aisle, stand next to me at the altar, and say some toasts and stuff."

"I love toast," Luna said her eyes resuming their dream-like state, "I'd love to."

"Perfect," Ginny said happily, "Now all we have to do is find you a dress…"

Several hours later Luna was curled up reading a copy of the Quibbler as Ginny kept transfiguring different dresses on her, trying to find a fit.

"There, this is the one," Ginny breathed happily examining her work.

"The one, what?" Luna questioned from somewhere beneath the magazine.

"The dress, silly," Ginny said, grabbing her hand and twirling her around.

Just then the apparation port whirled blue again and a very disgruntled looking Blaise stepped out.

"Ginny! Ginny…I left my…" Blaise stopped short as he caught sight of wide-eyed Luna wearing a long light-blue dress.

"En chante mademoiselle," he said bowing and kissing Luna's hand.

Luna rewarded him with a dreamy smile as Ginny beamed from ear to ear at her work.

A quick flick of her wand and Blaise was wearing a tux with a matching light blue vest and tie. He turned and looked questioningly at Ginny.

"Wedding party dress," she replied, "Luna Lovegood—Blaise Zabini, Blaise Zabini—Luna Lovegood."

"I've seen you in the halls of Hogwarts," Blaise said smiling at Luna.

"Have you?" Luna questioned, "How nice."

"You know," Ginny said slyly, "As the maid of honor and the best man you two are going to have to get to know each other a lot better."

"Why's that?" Blaise asked.

"Well you have to walk down the aisle together, dance together, toast together," Ginny trailed off.

"I don't like dancing much," Luna observed.

"And I don't like toasting much," Blaise said.

"Ooh, I love toast," Luna said smiling up at him.

"And I love dancing," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Well then, yall will just have to help each other out," Ginny said with a grin.

"Here's your bag, Blaise," Ginny said nudging him with it.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot again," he said sheepishly.

"Why don't you two head back to Hogwarts together," Ginny said shoving them towards the port, "We can talk later."

"Okay," Luna said dreamily.

Blaise slipped his arm through hers and escorted her out.

The last thing Ginny heard before they apparated was Blaise asking, "So, how do you feel about pirates?"

* * *

Ahh I love Blaise and Luna. hugs them to within an inch of their lives

But for next chapter...I have a treat for you!

Nothing but complete total Draco/Ginny fluff.

We're talking walks in the rain, dancing under the stars, snowball fights, romantic dinners, smooches, etc etc!

This is, of course, going to be extremely difficult for me to write. I'm so bad with the fluff. So I need your help! Whatever you want to see happen whether its the dancing or the snow or whatever! Review with your suggestions! And remember it's _magic_ anything can happen!

Two rules though: 1.) No smut. (Sorry :-) ) 2.) Nothing plot-related until the next next chapter. This chapter is all DG fluff filler: No Blaise( unless perhaps he had a part in only planning their romantic adventures), No kidnapping, Etc Etc Etc.

Tell me how you liked this chapter and Give me fluff ideas! Review:-D Yall are the greatest!


End file.
